Glassy Violet Eyes
by mynameiscotter
Summary: Kuronue was thought to be dead. Until the Spirt Detectives are sent on a mission to save a long awaited prisinor of the same caslte where 20 years agoKuronue had supposely died.Now Kurama must bring his old lost friend and partner into human world intact.
1. New World

**Katrina wrote...**

It was hard to tell the wine away from the leaves and wind. Kuronue was used to this by now. The bar that was his home was always like this. The leaves would sweep in from all directions. Almost like they all wanted in. "Hey, you gonna' answer me?" Kuronue was busy looking as passer Byers to pay attention to his partner to the left of him.

"Kuronue!" A swift blow to the head sent Kuronue clenching his fists and glaring at a very sorry Fox Demon.

"Look, sorry Kuro', but really, what do you think about moving to the human world?"

"Why should we? We're perfectly happy here." Kuronue went back to his wine.

"…It's not too bad…being a human isn't all fun but…I don't know…"

"Kurama, you've just been bloody brainwashed by those damn humans, going into that damned human body was the worst thing you've ever done!" Kuronue looked down at his drink and took another sip.

"…There are…a lot of girls in Japan…"

"Go on…."

"And…a lot of street girls…and…bars…" Kurama looked sorrow filled at his drink that he had still not drunk. 'Why can't he come simply because I ask him too…?' Kurama heard Kuronue sigh and watched him play with the rim of his wine glass.

"Okay…so…what would you say about my wings? Kurama, my ears?" Kuronue took another sip of his wine. Kurama smiled.

"That…my friend is no concern. I concocted a remedy; it will cause your wings and ears to disappear for about as long as a human world day."

"Yeah but will people be able to feel them?"

"And yet- another potion, this will make the atoms of your wings and ears spread out-therefore making it from solid-to gas."

"You've thought this out…." Kuronue took a swig of the wine. Kurama looked solemnly at his friend.

"It'd be different, but after 400 years, friend, what can a couple decades on earth mean but little to you?"

"Hm…I'll sleep on it…" Kuronue sluggishly got off his stool. "Yeah…" Kurama sat in his stool still looking hopefully at his friend.

The room looked boring and dull as Kuronue walked in after a bath in his lake.

'Change? Why give…this up?' He wanted to secretly. But human world to him sounded like hell on earth. 'No more robbing…no more demons.' He thought slowly. Kurama slept in the other room, Kuronue listened carefully to Kurama's deep breathing. 'He has changed…now to find out if it's for the best.'

Kuronue leapt into his hammock softly. 'Eh…I'll just sleep on it…Kurama will be gone tomorrow…with or without me.' The red moon shone on his face, softly and sweet. Kuronue was never the changing type. He liked things simple. Things to be in place.

'Something will have to happen.'


	2. Weak Side

**Katrina wrote...**

"Kuronue! Come on!"

Kuronue flopped off of his hammock. "Geez Kurama…"

"Sorry but I'm leaving in a couple of hours, I-"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you mean yes?"

"Uh-Huh…"

"Great!"

Kurama's soft usual smile went to a wide toothy grin. "Lets get you packed!"

Kurama dragged Kuronue outside to about 67 things of trunks.

"Uh…" Kurama looked up at the packaging amazed.

"I'm way ahead of ya'." Kuronue yawned and went back inside and came out with his usual pendent.

"You still have that? After all the trouble it caused you?" Kurama asked looking dreadfully at the evil little pendent.

"Yes…" Kuronue looked down at the pendent softly and thousands of memories came back from the castle and the hell he went through. The hell he went through till the sprit detectives saved him after 20 years.

"Uh…yes, lets get the wagon here!" Kurama ran to the road to call for a wagon.

_'Why did he come back…? I should be hanged or killed for stealing…why am I still here?'_

Kuronue went back in the house, the screen door slamming as he closed it.

_'I'm gonna' miss this old piece of shit…'_ He took a hand over his towel. 'Bet I smell…' Kuronue ran off to the lake.

"No, no, no! I wanted two wagons! Not a bloody pack mule from human world!" Kurama was arguing with a storekeeper.

"Well that's what we have available at the time-come back in the next year and get your damn wagons!"

Kurama sighed angrily and slammed his fist into the wall. Then walked off in a fume.

_'Guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way!'_ Kurama smirked and ran up the road a little farther to a town.

It was a quiet farming town-with plentiful wagons. A town of cat demons.

"Helllloooo?" Kurama yelled into a shopkeeper's window.

"Ah! One minute!" The old shopkeeper came out. "What can I-do for…. YOKO KURAMA?" The shopkeeper was about to call for help but Kurama held fast to cover up the cat demon's mouth.

"Sh…now…I'm going to take two of your wagons…you better not call for help or I'll-" Kurama brought his long sharp claws across the shopkeeper's neck. "Got me?"

The shopkeeper violently nodded.

"Good Kitty."

Kurama ran out to big shed where luxurious wagons were stowed. "Slightly pricey..." Kurama took out two wagons out of the town, and headed back to Kuronue.

Kuronue ducked his head under the water.

_'Damn hair…'_ He thought. _'He would have…if I hadn't of told him too…'_ Kuronue ran his hands over his tattered wings. _'I'll never forget…'_ the wounds inflicted on him in the castle and when he was caught would never fad. He looked like a tattered quilt. _'Why so long though…? No, I can't hold him responsible…'_ "Well…" Kuronue got out of the water and grabbed his towel.

Kurama came down the road fast and almost ran into Kuronue when he finally did stop.

"Hey! I got the wagons!" Kurama yelled happily. "Had to uh…well bargain a bit for it but-yeah! I got it!"

Kuronue ignored his friend as he walked back into the little cabin.

"Uh…OK…" Kurama began to pack the trunks in the wagons. _'Kuronue…If I had known you were still alive…I would have gone back…I would have.'_ Kurama sighed and walked into the house.

"Well…everything's in the wagons…we can set off now for the portal." Kurama said cheerfully. Kuronue sat in a wooden chair, fully dressed in his usual attire.

"Great…"

"We'll be in Tokyo tomorrow!" Kurama sat down next to him.

"We have to pass through that castle" Kuronue looked at Kurama, "Don't we?"

Kurama stared at Kuronue then looked down. "Yes…"

"Fine…" Kuronue sat up, which surprised Kurama then he gave him a sore smile.

"Come on, before it gets dark." Kurama followed Kuronue out.

The rain began just an hour after the two friends and two wagons left.

"Hn…figures…" Kuronue grunted and sat back into the wagon with Kurama. The wagons had been connected so they would'ent lose each other in the rain.

"Heh…It's summer in Japan, you'll like the weather there." Kurama added laying back in a pile of blankets.

"Kurama…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why…why did you come back? I mean, to that castle, looking for me? You said you thought I was dead."

Kurama's eyes flew open.

"…I…heard from Koenma that there was a captive in the castle…we were suppose to save you, why they didn't tell me sooner that you were there is beyond me."

Kuronue looked up from his hat.

Silence echoed through the wagons, only the hoofs of the horses and the rain were heard.

"Why wasn't I charged like you?"

"I guess sprit world thought you've been through enough there…"

"You set this up didn't you?"

Kurama sat silently.

"I got you out of getting killed yes."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well what the hell do you mean?"

Kuronue was silent but calm.

"Kurama, do you know what they told me in the castle?"

"No."

"They said that King Yama had paid them. I saw him in the castle."

Kurama sat up and stared at Kuronue.

"King Yama's Son has been in charge of Demon and Sprit world for the past 3 years, you have nothing to worry about. You'll be under the redirection of the sprit detectives-"

"So that's the catch!" Kuronue grunted and rolled over on the blankets.

"Don't be stubborn Kuro, it's better then being hunted down here!"

No answer.

Kurama sighed. Suddenly a ring came from his pocket. Kuronue sat up frightened.

"What the hell?" Kuronue looked around savagely.

"Calm down…" Kurama took out his cell phone. "It's only Yuskue." Kuronue squinted at the phone.

Kurama answered the phone.

"Hey, Yuskue." Muffled sounds coming from the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be there tomorrow.

" No…me and Kuronue.

"Yeah…is Shuchi's mother home?

"Great.

"Kay, later."

Kurama flipped the phone. Kuronue looked amazed at the phone.

"What is that?" He asked crawling over to Kurama.

"It's a communication device for humans, they don't all have super hearing." Kurama laughed as Kuronue rubbed his ears.

"They don't?

Kurama laughed softly.

"What else do they have?" Kuronue asked

"Well…. they have things called Wall-Marts…where you get clothes and crap for low prices…Ruby Tuesdays…where you eat at…Malls, where you shop for things. And by the way…you're not going to get away wearing what you're wearing." Kurama laughed softly.

"Yeah? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They well…. aren't what normal humans' wear."

"Okay…. I won't have to wear what Shuchi wear's will I?" Kurama sighed and laughed.

"No…"

Kuronue looked baffled at his friend.

The castle stood tall, yet abandoned. The wagon came to a stop, surprising Kurama and Kuronue.

"What the…" Kurama got out and looked up at the tall castle. "Come on you stupid horses!" Kurama yelled at the horses, but they refused to move.

"Everything okay out there?" Kuronue peaked out the wagon door.

"Uh…shit." Kurama cursed and went back in the wagon.

"What is it?" Kuronue asked.

"The horses are too tired. It's getting to dark to travel and the only place to stay in is-" Kuronue looked out the window and sank to the ground.

"It's deserted…let's go in." Kuronue sighed and stood up.

"Kuronue, we don't have too, we can-"

"No, if we leave the wagons out here they'll get robbed, I know of a place where we can keep them for the night."

Kurama nodded and walked out to the rain.

Kuronue brought the horses and wagons to a holding place outside the castle and ran back to Kurama. _'No problem…nothing bad is going to happen…it's just a castle.'_

Kuronue thought over and over. To Kurama Kuronue was as calm as ever, inside he was screaming agony over and over.

Kurama was waiting by the doors.

"Okay…I don't feel anything in there so we'll be okay." Kurama looked over to Kuronue then back at the doors. "Okay…" Kurama pushed open the doors.

A long hallway was showed. Dusty and thrashed as it was.

Kuronue walked in with Kurama by his side.

_"Get him inside!"_

_Screams coming from Kuronue ran through the hallways. Blood poured out of him, and in yet he remembered it all so fondly. 'Kurama Run!" _

_The cold forest, the pain._

"_NO! LET ME GO!" Pleas and screams going unnoticed. _

_The dungeon cold and wet, the chains that would bind him forever. The long knifes, the whips, the fuckings by the disgusting woman. Then the hard claws attacking his wings._

'_Death'_

'_Agony'_

"Hey…Kuronue?" Kurama waved a hand in front of his friend's stiff face.

"Yeah?" Kuronue snapped back.

"You left me for a minute. It's not to late to go back." Kurama said softly.

"No…I'm fine…this way, there's a place where we can rest."

Kuronue took the lead past the great hall to a short stone passageway.

Kurama stood still for a moment before Kuronue walked through the passageway.

To the left was a bared room, where Kuronue stopped and looked wide eyed at the knifes.

"_Get his ears!"_

"_AHHHHHHH! **NO!** AHHHHH!" _

Kuronue felt a soft hands clutch his shoulder. He snapped back to Kurama holding him up right.

"Come on…" Kurama gently pushed Kuronue along.

They came to a wide room with things of hay.

"Here?" Kurama asked.

Kuronue nodded his head and sat down in the hay. His arms wrapped around him.

Kurama looked out the window for a moment then sat down next to his friend. Kuronue's eyes were glassy and set on the stone floor.

"It's hard to believe that I'm _still_ alive…" Kuronue kept his gaze down at the floor.

Kurama sighed and looked again at Kuronue.

"Your stronger then you think…everyone is. You survived because your stubborn…you're strong and deep down…so deep that you need a candle, there's a little kid, who hasn't grown up yet." Kurama looked hopefully at his friend.

Without thinking Kurama moved closer to Kuronue and hugged him tightly. Kurama had knows Kuronue for 300 years, but never had Kurama ever hugged him. Kuronue placed a cold hand on Kurama's arm and tucked in closer to him._ 'I won't…I won't cry.'_ Kuronue thought over and over, but his emotions finally got the better of him.

Kurama then felt little droplets of tears run down his arm. Kuronue softly wept hiding his face in Kurama's arms.

Kurama laid Kuronue down on the sack of hay. _'We're still kids…'_ Kurama sighed and watched Kuronue's chest gracefully move up and down. Tears stained his shirt like wine. _'Don't worry Kuronue, we'll take care of you…'_


	3. Colors

The Portal turned out too looks like an ivy metallic door. Just a door.

Kuronue stood in awe and confusion.

"Never seen this before?" Kurama asked almost whispering.

"No…Never had a reason too."

Kurama nodded and walked over to the door, then turned his head back to Kuronue.

"Hey…Kurama, how are we suppose to get the wagons through such a small door?" Kuronue asked walking up to Kurama.

"Heh, you don't, once I open this portal, everything within 20 feet will be sucked in with it…" Kurama smiled and walked up to the door.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry…I've got it under control…

He slowly opened the door.

"Meet you there…"

_'Grass…green grass…'_ Kuronue laid on his stomach, his hair entangled in leaves and green grass. He slowly turned over on his back. _'Blue sky…?'_ He thought looking up. His eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light, his eyes always had to adjust.

"Hey, Kuronue." Kuronue flew up to his feet to the voice. Looking around slowly. Suddenly he was pushed onto the ground.

"Hey!" Kuronue yelled under the leaves.

"Relax, it's just me!" Kurama emerged from the bush behind Kuronue and softly laughing-walked over to his friend to help him up.

Grunting, Kuronue wiped down his clothes.

"So…I guess we're here?"

"Correct, Japan."

"…Is there only Japan in Human world?"

"…No, Japan in a country, there's America…England, a lot of countries and forms."

"Blue skies…"

Kuronue looked up in the sky with bewilderment.

"Yeah…little different." Kurama softly laughed and pulled Kuronue's arm towards a little cottage, which Kuronue had not noticed before, small yet sweet, on top of a hill.

"Ah! Geez!" Kuronue complained as Kurama dragged him up the hill.

The two friends panted at the top.

"…I…. feel **so**…. weak." Kuronue muffled out from panting. Kurama smiled at his friend.

"Yeah…that happens when you switch worlds…" Kurama's eyes wavered and he sluggishly walked inside the cottage, gesturing for Kuronue to follow. Kuronue followed, stumbling over his feet.

"You should…. take this potion now…just in case…" Kurama handed Kuronue the potion that would cover his ears and wings. He nodded slowly and, sitting down in a wooden chair, chugged it down.

"_Don't fight it…_"

Kuronue heard Kurama's voice in the distance, but it didn't mean much to him at the moment. The room was spinning everywhere; left was right and up was down.

_'Find…bed…'_ He thought over and over. Soft hands touched his right arm. Kuronue looked to his right and saw a blurry outline of Kurama.

The next thing Kuronue saw, or wanted to see, was a little bed, with fluffy pillows.

Then the feel of the pillows.

Then sleep.

Kurama floated over to a corner, looking over to his friend, asleep like a rock against the soft pillows. Kurama smiled a toothy grin. Then, he felt his body change, first his hands changed darker, smaller. Then his hair turned red and wavy. Kurama's eyes flew over the room, and then to a smaller room connecting to it, inside was a small bed.

Kurama, still changing seemed to fly over to the bed, stumbled over it and snuggled into the bed.

Sleep.


	4. Pretty Flower Princess

Birds flew outside the window. Kuronue sat up and went to go scratch his ears, to find a shocking feeling.

'Human ears…' Kuronue's eyes flew open. "My…" Kuronue went to his back and felt only bare back. "It worked…" His clothes were too big for the absent of his wings, his hat felt weird on his head. "Kurama…." Kuronue moaned. He took a hand to his head.

A pleasant looking boy in clothes far to big for the boy's small body.

"Your up! And I see the potion did miracles." Kurama walked towards Kuronue.

"Yeah…" Kuronue mumbled.

Kurama's smile faded as he stared at Kuronue, he could easily see that Kuronue wasn't to thrilled with losing his features.

"Don't worry…you'll love it here…" Kurama smiled softly and walked over to Kuronue's bedside. "You'll love the mornings…the nights, the people…most the people…" Kurama looked down as he remembered some not-so-nice human's. Kuronue sighed and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess…so! What's for breakfast?" Kuronue smiled brightly almost knocking Kurama off the bed.

"Uh…Well…I thought we could go out for breakfast."

"You mean…like to a merchant?"

"No…to go eat somewhere?"

"Picnic's? Didn't know you were that way…"

"No! A diner, a restaurant!"

"A what?"

Kurama gave a funny sigh and pulled Kuronue out of the bed.

"I have some clothes that will fit you, then we can go eat."

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!"

Kurama dug through his suitcase, looking around madly for a pair of pants that would fit his very tall friend.

"Heh, to damn short Kurama?" Kuronue joked looking over his shoulder.

"No…you're just too tall." Kurama responded calmly. Kuronue looked at Kurama's hair with sudden interest.

"So…erm…did you pick the red girly hair? Or did that just sprout come puberty?" Kuronue joked playing with a strand of his hair.

Kurama twitched slightly as Kuronue began to braid his hair and wrapping it around in a princess braid.

**Twitch**

Kuronue took a ribbon to Kurama's hair.

"Da da da da da…."

"Kuronue…"

"Yes my little flower princess?"

"If you touch my hair one more time I'll decapate you with m rose whip."

Kuronue let go and gave a scary stare.

"Okay…I've found you a shirt."


	5. Happy Meal'

After Kurama's little quarrel with Kuronue, Kurama called up Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, I have Kuronue, is potion worked beautifully…could you swing by to pick us up?"

"Well, yeah Kurama, but…uh, this Kuronue, he won't like…kill anyone right?"

"Of course not, he doesn't kill for fun, it was more like a requirement, and you all have nothing to worry about." Kurama half lied, "I'll see you in a little bit."

Kurama hung up his cell phone, and walked into the kitchen where Kuronue was. Kurama had picked out a black sweater, and faded jeans. Kuronue looked more innocent without the ears and wings. 'Like a little school boy.' Thought Kurama, he looked like a rebel though, with his untamed black raven hair.

"Maybe we should cut that hair of yours." Kurama said coming up behind Kuronue to fiddle with his hair.

"Oh…your getting payback huh?" Kuronue smiled bitterly.

"No…your hair just is a bit long."

"Looked in the mirror lately?"

Kurama yanked at his hair.

"OW!"

"Then mind your manners…" Kurama joked. Yanking Kuronue to a bedroom.

"Geez, pushy are we?" Kuronue gaped sitting down on the bed. Watching Kurama get out a pair of scissors.

**Clip**

Kuronue's eyes got big. "Hey…if I have to get my hair cut, you hafta' get yours cut!"

Kurama smiled. "Very well…"

An evil looked spread across Kurama's face. "Now…stand still…" Kuronue looked up with big eyes.

**Snip**

**Snip**

Kuronue almost fainted at the sight of his long black raven hair falling too the hard wood floor. Kurama hummed happily.

When Kurama was finally finished, Kuronue had black silky ear short hair that was determined to get in his eyes.

Kuronue looked in the mirror.

"I'm gonna' do one hell of a job on you Fox…" Kuronue looked over to Kurama evilly.

"Err…Kuronue? Can we talk this over…?" Kurama tried itching away to the door but Kuronue caught him and began sniping away at Kurama's red hair.

**Gulp**

Kurama picked up little locks of his hair and then looked up to Kuronue.

"Okay!" Kuronue smiled brightly and let Kurama see himself in the mirror…

"AH!" Kurama almost collapsed at the sight. His hair in our perspective looked fine. Kurama on the other hand, saw it as Kuronue had just took away his ear.

"Kuronue?"

"What? It wasn't that much."

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

After an hour of freaking out, Kurama finally recovered, slicking back his red bushy hair and grabbed a coat.

"Okay, lets go to breakfast now, I'm starving."

"Okay, what place are we going to anyway?"

"Well, I think there's a McDonalds up the road…"

Kuronue laughed.

"A what?"

Kurama sighed.

"It's a fast food place…it's okay…"

Kuronue shrugged. "Freaking human slang…"

Kurama laughed and they walked up the bright dirt road to the town.

It only took about 30 minutes, and by the time they got there, Kurama had quickly found the McDonalds.

"Okay, we're here." Kurama said spreading out his arms.

"Uh…Kurama, what's with the clown?"

Kurama looked around.

"What clown?"

Kuronue pointed to the Ronald McDonald clown in the window.

"That's Ronald McDonald. He's the logo sort of for the restaurant."

Kuronue looked oddly at Kurama.

"He's…-"

"Scary?" Kurama finished for Kuronue as they waked up to the restaurant.

"Yeah…"

Kurama laughed. "The bandit Kuronue afraid of a card board clown?" Kuronue popped a nerve. "No…he just looks stoned or something…"

"He's not." Kurama laughed going up to the front counter. Kuronue looked at the menu.

Number 5

Number 1

Number 3

All the numbers confused him.

"Okay, basically what they have is meat, there's the kid's meal…chicken nuggets and fries?"

Kuronue shrugged. "Sure, why not." Kuronue looked around, the cashier looked like he was about to kill someone, the girls making the food-or heating up the food, were practically drooling in the food.

Kurama ordered two of the kid's menu choices and once he got the food they found a plastic table and chairs to sit down in.

"Hm…" Kuronue examined the bag.

"Hey.Kurama…how many words can you spell with the word…Happy Meal?" Kuronue looked seriously at the bag.

"Are these some type of mind games?" Kuronue asked.

"No…" Kurama reached inside his bag and pulled out some fries.

Kuronue did the same, but something else in the paper bag caught his attention. A plastic bag with some type of toy in it.

"Hey! It's a doll!" Kuronue smiled. The toy was a Barbie doll that said "Happy Birthday" Every time you pressed the little button.

"Happy Birthday!"

Kuronue pressed the little button

"Happy Birthday!"

Kurama twitched.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kuronue laughed.

"Happy Birthday!"

Kurama shoved a French fry in Kuronue's mouth. "Kwama I shant valk vish this in meh mouth." Kuronue swallowed the French fry.

**Twitch**

"Kuronue…"

"Happy birthday!"

Kuronue smiled brightly.

"I love you Kurama!"

Kuronue laughed in his girly voice. The rest of breakfast went through with Kurama shoving his 'happy meal' his in mouth then the ever more 'Happy birthday!' From the doll.


	6. RandomHELP ME PLEASE! IM LOST

After the boy's little run in with McDonalds, Kurama and Kuronue waited outside the cottage for Kuwabara.

"What's taking lumpy so long?" Kuronue grunted kicked the ground.

"I hope he knows how to get here…" Kurama asked dully.

"Oh, great! You mean he may not know how to get here then?" Kuronue asked sighing. Kurama shook his head.

Kuronue looked at the ground in dismay. 'What's wrong with me? I was fine till we had to go to that damned castle…' Kuronue thought scowling at himself under his breath. Kurama heard him and walked slowly over to him.

"Kuronue…about the night at the castle…-"

"No…it never happened. Alright?" Kuronue snapped. Kurama flinched. Sighing he sat down on the grass.

After a couple uneasy seconds Kurama broke the silence.

"Don't worry…Kuwabara will come, he knows his way around with cars…or maps…" Kuronue sighed and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry…but really…can we just forget about the whole night…? It was a side of me not meant to be shown." Kurama sighed.

"Very well…" Just as Kurama's last Sybille was finished a truck sped up the road. Kuwabara was behind the wheel. Stopping in front of the two he rolled down the window.

"Hey, you guys! You gonna come or not?" Kuwabara yelled out the window with a wide smile and a huge ego at the thought that he had found his way to them.

"Yes…" Kurama sped into the cottage and came out with two big suitcases.

"The rest will stay in the storage…" Kurama mumbled as he plopped the suitcases in the car.

Kuronue nodded and gave a smile to Kuwabara, which almost killed him.

'Oh what fun this will be…'

"Well, uh, we're here!" Kuwabara yelled out, getting out of the truck to a paved driveway-Kurama's house.

"'Ey…not a crappy place you got here…" Kuronue smiled and looked up at the house. A small yellow house, green French shutters.

"I do the best I can." Kurama blushed, dragging the suitcases and Kuwabara came over to help.

"Well, jeez Kurama, it's not like normal either…secret annoying doors…" Kuronue shot up to Kuwabara.

"Secret doors?" Kuronue asked, rising an eyebrow to Kuwabara. Kurama gestured for Kuwabara to be quiet.

"Oh, yeah…don't know where they all are yet though…" Kurama put a hand to his face.

"There's nothing in them, just a little extra storage just in case. Nothing of use." Kuronue looked suspiciously at Kurama.

"O.K…" Kuronue smiled weakly and walked in the house, with the other two following behind them.

"Whew…Nice place Kurama…" Kuronue stared at the living room. Velvet curtains, two old settees, red, brown rich paint. The kitchen off to the right was wooden, and gave a warm feeling.

"Thank you…Kuronue…your room is down that hallway, to the right." Kurama helped Kuwabara heave in a trunk, which was followed by bringing in the suitcases they had put down on the ground.

HELP ME! I'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS!

ARGH'

(Kuronue holds up help sign) "Plwes hewlp her, before she makes one of the characters rape me!"

(Stares at Kuro) "I DO NOT CONCER!"

Help me though...seriously...


	7. Hurlock

The room was warm. Sweet scented with roses. As was every other room in the house. This one special room had been made up just for Kuronue though.

The bed sheets had recently been washed and dyed to give a fresh glow to them. It was warm as soon as you lay down. Which complemented the slightly chilly fall weather. The walls were painted with a dark violet color. The floor was wooden and dark. With beautiful decorated rugs giving a warm glow to the room. There was but one window, a purple velvet curtain laced in white was drawn.

And one thing caught the bat demon's attention. A music box was open on the sill. Golden and glistening in the sun, with a flower on the top of the lid.

It sparked Kuronue's curiosity, so he opened it. He almost jumped when he heard a small tune come out of it.

"What the…?"

A tune that he recalled being called "To Ra Lo Ra Lo Ra" Which he was told was a popular human lullaby in some place called I' Land. Whatever that was…

"Hey…you found the music box." Kurama came from behind Kuronue, surprising him.

"Huh…? Oh…well…yeah." Kuronue closed it and then turned to Kurama.

"Like your room?" Kurama asked setting down his suitcase.

"Yeah…it's great Kurama…really." Kuronue looked around again. For some reason he could'ent shake the feeling of being watched. "Hey…do you…feel that too?" Kurama raised and eyebrow.

"Yes…it feels like-"

"Someone's watching us…"

"…Yes…" Kurama finished. "Come on…let's go for a walk…"

The park was cold. And the leaves were going everywhere. Kurama found it peaceful. Kuronue found it strange.

"…So the leaves fall like this…all the time?" Kuronue asked catching a leaf and turning it gently in his hand.

"Yes, it's why they call it fall in many places." Kurama sat down on a park bench and looked up in the trees.

"…He's up there…isn't he?" Kuronue said in a half whisper. Kurama nodded.

"Stay here." Kurama said softly and jumped up in the tree before Kuronue could protest.

"Kurama! Wait!" Kuronue looked up and instantly took out a small dagger.

"Ow! Hey!" Kuronue heard a man's voice come from the tree. Then something falls from it. It looked like a pendent. Kuronue raised an eyebrow and ran over to it and picked it up. An emerald on a gold chain.

"Hey, back off!" Then Kuronue saw Kurama fall from the tree, landing in a bush.

"Kurama?" Kuronue ran over. "You okay? Who the hell-"

The man jumped down from the tree. He had on faded jeans, and a black leather jacket that fit slim around his small waist. His eyes were a bright purple and his hair was red, down to just his neck.

"Well…thanks for the friendly greeting Monsieur Kurama…" The man laughed and extended a hand toward Kurama. Kuronue growled and without thinking stuffed the green pendent in his pocket.

Kurama gave a glare and stood up on his own.

"Who are you and why have you been spying on us?" Kurama asked. The man let down his hand and sighed.

"I really wished you weren't going to call it 'Spying' more like watching…it sounds a little bit crude to say spying…"

"Cut the Bullshit and tell us who and what you are." Kuronue walked up to him and looked up and down at him.

The man sighed and smiled. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Kurama asked getting slightly annoyed.

"I guess not…my name is Monsieur Hurlock. I used to be bandits in your toupee in France…before you both went soft." The man laughed. "Remember? 720? That year…what a year…you were a crazy basterd Yoko and Kuronue."

"I do wish I could recall your face…but why have you showed yourself to us now?" Kurama asked.

"I heard Kuronue was back in town…you know so many thought you were dead." Monsieur Hurlock was now looking at Kuronue with soft purple yet menacing eyes. "And also I am glad to see your not rusty…mind giving back what I own?" Monsieur Hurlock smiled and extended his palm.

Kuronue smiled and threw it into his hand.

"Thank you…"

"You know…I do remember you…but I don't know you as Hurlock, wasn't it Vernon?" Kuronue smiled.

"Well…" Hurlock's smile went away. "Some still call me that…it means nothing more to me know then any other name…isn't that right Shuchi?" Hurlock smiled again and looked over to Kurama.

Kurama fidgeted and sighed.

"So…you came here to…?"

"To see if it was true. If really you were living." Hurlock spoke fast and then waved. "And now…I must go…I left my house door open and now that I think of it…" He was about to flint off when Kurama grabbed him by the shirt collier.

"Ahem…"

"Oh…Heheh…caught me." Hurlock pulled out a wristwatch. "Sorry…tempting!" Then he was gone.

"Think he was telling the truth?" Kurama asked while sitting by a fire in the fireplace.

"Yeah…he seems like a weasel…but a good one…" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"I…. guess so…" Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm going to bed…see you tomorrow Kuronue, I have the boardwalk planned." Kuronue scratched his head.

"Well…uh okay." Kuronue shrugged and sipped his gin. "Night…"

"Good night."


End file.
